Red
by FangedLovers
Summary: All she could see was the blood spilled everywhere. It was all red. 3X12 spoiler. Haley/Dean Tutor Huntress Series OTHCROSS


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or One Tree Hill.

Does contain spoiler's if you haven't watched the new episode of supernatural yet.

So I watched the new episode and right away all I wanted to do was right it with Haley in it. I started right away after it. THANK GOD FOR VCR'S! It took long enough, but it was a good wait. So here is the next Tutor to Huntress shot.

Next one will be called Diamonds so look for it. And go watch the credits for this series at my youtube account on my page!

* * *

_Tutor To Huntress_

**Red**

"You sure this is where she is?" Haley questioned, looking up at the hotel from the backseat.

"Oh, I'm freaking positive." Dean muttered, grabbing his keys and getting out of the car.

"Ya think he's pissed?" Sam asked Haley.

She just rolled her eyes, giving up on her boyfriends actions, and got out of the car.

It took them all of two days to get to Monument, Colorado. After finally finding where Bela was hiding out, Dean more then pushed her and Sam out of their hotel room. She had to say though, she was impressed by how fast they got there. They could have gotten an award or something. By the time Sam and Haley made it to the trunk, Dean already had three guns loaded and ready to go.

"Let's go kill the bitch." Dean shut the trunk and threw the two guns to the other two.

"Oh, I love it when you take dirty." Haley smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

The three of them ran up the steps, not even thinking about using the perfectly fine elevator right next to them. They got to the fourth floor and walked down the hall looking for her room number. Finally finding the pristine 3 digits, not even knocking, Dean kicked the door open. Each of them rushed in, not finding Bela in site. They took different parts of the room. Haley looked through the whole bathroom, thinking maybe she would think they wouldn't look in there.

"Any sign of it?" Dean asked.

"Nothing in here." Haley came back out.

"Me either." Sam said looking in a entertainment center. "You sure this is Bela's room?"

Dean pulled out two wigs from the drawer. "I'd say so."

All of the sudden the phone rang that was sitting on the bed. The three looked at each other, thinking if to pick it up or not. Dean walked over to it and picked it up with grace.

"Dean?" a voice could be heard from the end of it. "Sweety are you there?"

'Oh, she's gonna get her ass kicked.' Haley thought, crossing her arms.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Two states away by now." She sounded smug.

"Where?" He asked with more determination.

"Where's your quirky banter, I miss it."

Never mind kicking her ass, she's gonna shoot her fucking head off.

"I want it back Bela..now."

"Your little pistol you mean. Sorry, I can't do that." Her voice washed through.

"You understand how many people are gonna die if you do this?" Dean asked, eyes full of rage.

"What exactly is it you think I plan to do with it?"

"Take the only weapon we have against an army of demons and sell it to the highest bidder." He said in a matter-o-fact voice.

She paused for a second. "You know nothing about me."

"I know I'm gonna stop you."

"Tough words for a guy that can't even find me."

"Oh, I'll find you sweetheart." He smirked. "You know why? Because I have nothing better to do then to track you down."

"That's where you're wrong. You're about to be quite occupied. Did you really think I wouldn't take precautions?"

Out of no where the door swung open. Four cops came bangering through. "Hands in ther air!" The three of them froze and did as they were told. "Get down on you knees!" The cops yelled, one to each of them and one standing over. They threw the three face first on the ground putting handcuffs on each.

"Sam and Dean Winchester and Haley James, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be held against you in a court of law..."

The cop kept speaking but the three just ignored him and looked up to see who just walked in.

"Hi guys. It's been awhile." Henricksen said looking down at them.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch." Haley muttered and dropped her head to the carpet.

TTHTTHTTHTTHTTHTTHTTH

The only thing Haley could think of as they walked into the small town jail was if they didn't kill her, then she was sure her parents would. Yet here she was wrists and ankles chained together, being pushed by a dick of a cop. Probably the funniest thing about this situation was Dean and Sam shackled together. When they make it out of there-if they make it out of there, she doubted they'll even sit next to each other without freaking. They came to stop at the front desks, with four people staring at them.

"Why all the sour puss'."Dean smirked.

Haley just rolled her eyes, though she felt bad for the girl sitting at the desk. She looked innocent, an innocence she use to have before this became her life.

"Hey, watch the merchandise!" Dean said as a man pulled on him to keep walking. "We're not the ones you should be scared of Nancy." He said also taking notice to the girl.

They pushed them into a single cell. Haley couldn't help but laugh as the two idiots that were in there with her tried to walk in opposite directions, both making each other stumble.

"All right look...sit." Dean asked him.

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

Somehow, still getting tangled they managed to finally sit down on the bed. Haley opted not to get in that mess and just sat down on the floor against the bars. She had to say she liked getting arrested with Brooke and Peyton a hell of alot more than this.

"So how are we gonna hoidine out of this one fellas?" Haley asked.

"Good question." Sam answered.

Henricksen seemed to shuffle his way over to their cell. "You know what I'm trying to decided?" he asked them.

"I don't know, what will help you with your little condition." Dean spat out.

"What to have for dinner tonight. Steak or lobster? What the hell surf-n-turf. I've got a lot to celebrate after all. Seeing you three in chains."

"You kinky son of a bitch. We don't swing that way. Well she does." Dean pointed to Haley. "But trust me you're not her type."

"Oh, that's funny." Henricksen smirked.

"Yeah well I wouldn't bust out the melted butter yet. Couldn't catch us at that bank...couldn't keep us in that jail." Dean shrugged.

"You're right, I screwed up. I underestimated you. I didn't count on you being that smart. But now... I'm ready."

"Ready to loose us again."

"Ready like a court order to keep you in a super maximum prison in Nevada till trial. Ready like isolation in a sound proof, windowless cell so small, that between you and me that would be unconstitutional. How's that for ready."

Haley and Sam both looked at each other then to Dean waiting for a comeback. But nothing.

"Take a good look at Sam and Haley, cause you three will never see one another again."

The three of them all stared at him with daggers in their eyes.

"Aww, where's that smug smile Dean? I want to see it." Henricksen smirked again.

"You got the wrong people." Dean shook his head.

"Oh ya, I forgot you...fight monsters. Sorry Dean, truth is your dad brainwashed you with all that devil talk and no doubt touched you in the bad place. That's all. That's reality."

Haley watched Sam sit up, fully pissed off.

"Why don't you shut your moth." Dean said, ragging like Sam.

"Well guess what? Life sucks get a helmet. Cause everbody's got a sob story. But not everybody becomes a killer." The sound of a helicopter filled the cell and lights from it shined through the window. "And now I have three less to worry about." He looked down at his watch and smiled. "It's surf-n-turf time." He laughed and walked away.

Haley banged her head against the bars. "So we're screwed."

"Yeah pretty much." Sam ran a hand over his face.

"God, I hate that guy." Dean stood up and Sam moved over to the end of the bed.

A different man in a suit came into the cell holdings and shut the door behind him. He walked over to them. Haley stood up as well, not liking the feeling coming off of this guy.

"Sam and Dean Winchester and Haley James. I have to say Miss James you are more pretty then your police photo allowed." He smiled.

She just gave him the middle finger.

He continued. "I'm deputy director Steven Groves. This is a pleasure."

"Well I'm glad one of us feels that way." Dean shrugged and glanced down at Sam.

"I've been waiting along time for you three to come out of the woodwork."

Out of nowhere Groves pulled out a gun and shoots Dean right through the shoulder. Haley screamed, and starts to go to the guy, but Sam's already there. Sam grabs a hold of the guys hand, but that doesn't stop him from trying to shoot Dean some more, as Dean lies on the bed.

"Haley get down!"Sam yells at her, seeing she was about to go over to his brother. She does as she's told and rolls in to a little ball. Sam notices the man's eyes turn black and starts to exorcise him from memory. The guy jerks towards Sam.

"Sorry I gotta cut this short." the man/demon talks. "It's gonna be along night fellas." Then the demon escapes from the man's body into the black smoke, and goes through the air vent. The man then falls to the ground just when the police come in.

"Put the gun down!" they yell at Sam, guns ready to shoot.

"He shot him!" the other cop said looking to Steven lying on the ground.

"I didn't shoot him ok!" Sam yelled back.

"Get down!" The cop told the three.

"I didn't shoot anyone!" Sam yelled and the three got to their knees.

"He shot me!" Dean yelled.

"Get on your knees now!" Henricksen yelled back.

"Ok, ok, ok. Don't shoot please." Sam threw the gun through the bars to Henricksen feet.

"Look check the body. There is no blood. We didn't shoot him." Haley tried to say rationally. She was also trying not to look at Dean who was shaking with pain.

"Go ahead, check him." Henricksen told the cops.

The cop checked the whole body and felt that he didn't have a pulse. "Vic, there's no bullet wound."

"He's probably been dead for months." Dean said.

"What did you do to him?" Henricksen still had the gun pointing at them.

"We didn't do anything."

"Talk or I shoot!"

"You wouldn't believe us." Dean managed to pass through his lips.

"He was possessed." Sam said.

"Possessed!" Henricksen said not believing it. "Fire up the chopper. We're taking them out of here now."

"Yeah, do that!" Haley yelled at him.

"Bill?" The cop asked through his walkie-talkie. All he got was static. "Bill? Are you there?" Still static.

Henricksen nodded at the guy to go see. After a few seconds the sound of an explosion went off from the outside.

"What the hell was that?" Henricksen said getting out his own handset. "Reid? Reid!" Henricksen kept yelling into the set but was getting no answer. He then left with his other two men following.

"Can this get anymore psycho killer movie or what?" Haley asked.

Right after she said that the lights went out. The three of them sprang to their feet.

"That can't be good." Dean said.

TTHTTHTTHTTHTTHTTHTTHTTH

"Damn it!" Dean yelled.

"Alright don't be such a wuss." Sam said putting pressure on Dean's wound.

Haley laughed and felt him squeeze her hand harder from the pain.

All of the sudden Henricksen was standing next to their cell. "What's the plan? Kill everyone in the station and bust you three out."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked letting go of Haley's hand.

"I'm talking about your psycho friends. I'm talking about a blood bath."

"Ok, I promise you, who's ever out there is not here to help us."

"Look you got to believe us." Sam reasoned. "Everyone here is in terrible danger."

"You think!' Henricksen spat back.

"Why don't you let us out of here so we can save your asses." Dean said holding his wound.

"From what?"

The three just looked at each other and sighed. It was useless.

"You gonna say demons? Don't you dare say demons. Let me tell you something, you should be alot more scared of me." He waved his gun and walked away.

"How's the shoulder?" Sam asked.

Dean pulled out the white handkerchief that he had pressed to it. It was full of blood already. "It's awesome." He threw it on the ground. "I'll live, you know if we get out of here alive. So you got a plan?" He asked trying to hold in the pain.

Haley noticed though and rubbed the back of his neck. She turned her head slightly to the right and noticed Nancy standing there. "Hey." She said to her.

"Hey." Sam also noticed. "Please, please we need your help. Look it's Nancy right?" the girl nodded. "Nancy my brother's been shot, he's bleeding really bad. You think maybe you could get us a towel. Please, maybe one clean towel? Look, we're not the bad guys, I swear."

Nancy walked away from them.

The three sighed. "Sam what did I tell you, I talk to the really creeped out girls remember." Haley sighed.

Nancy came back though with a towel in her hand.

"Thank you." Sam said. "It's ok." Sam raised his hands as the girl took small steps towards him. "Thank you." Sam said again as she was about to give him the cloth. As she put her hand through the bars, Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Nancy started screaming desperately.

"Let her go!" A sheriff ran in with the gun ready.

Sam let her go and put his hands up, the towel in hand.

"Woah, woah!" Dean yelled.

"You ok, Nance?" the sheriff asked. "Try something again, you'll get shot. And not in the arm."

"Ok." Sam said.

The sheriff and Nancy walked out.

Dean smacked his arm. "What the hell was that?"

"Sam are you crazy!" Haley yelled at him.

All Sam did was pull out the cross bracelet he took from her.

TTHTTHTTHTTHTTHTTHTTHTTH

"I feel like sitting ducks in here?" Sam said as the three of them sat on the bed.

"Yeah, I know." Dean sucked in air as Haley pressed the towel to his shoulder. "Would it kill these cops to bring us a snack!" He yelled hoping they would hear.

"They better, because with all the blood you're loosing. You're gonna need something soon." Haley said trying to press as gentle as possible.

"How many do you think are out there?" Sam asked them.

"I don't know." Dean furrowed his brow. "However many there are they could be possessing anyone and walking right in." Dean looked at Sam. "It's like they're coming right for us. Never done that before. It's like we got a contract on us." Dean smirked. "Think it's because we're so awesome. I think it's because we're so awesome."

Haley rolled her eyes and pushed hard on his wound.

"Oww! Damn Hales." Dean grabbed her hand.

"Shut up." She took her hand back.

One of the sheriffs came over to their cell and started unlocking it.

"Well howdy there sheriff." Dean said, as the three stood up.

The sheriff opened the cell, but wouldn't look at them. He looked as if he was possessed.

"Uh, sheriff..."Sam started.

"It's time to go guys." He said. He started walking into the cell towards them.

"Uhh, you know what, we're comfy right here. But thank you." Dean said watching as he came closer.

Henricksen came into the cell then. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm not just gonna sit around here and wait to die. We're gonna make a run for it." the sheriff said.

"It's safer here."

"There's a SWAT facility in Boulder."

"We're not going anywhere." Henricksen came face to face with him.

"The hell we're not-"

Henricksen shot the sheriff right in the face. Dean and Sam both went after Henricksen. Dean managed to get the gun and Sam pulled Henricksen down to the toilet. He dunked his head in the holy water they made, as Haley said the exorcism. Dean held the gun up to the other sheriff's face so he wouldn't come any closer. Haley stopped chanting when Henricksen started to say something.

"It's too late." He squeaked out. "I already called them. They're already coming."

As soon as Sam put Henricksen's head back in the water, Haley started back up. As she finished Henricksen's body jerked from Sam's upward and the demon left his body. It moved out of the jail. Henricksen fell over towards the bed. They all stood back and watched to see what happen.

"Is he dead?" Nancy asked from behind the bars.

Henricksen's body started jerking as he woke up.

"Henricksen..hey.. is that you in there?" Sam asked.

Henricksen sat up on the bed looking around confused. "I...I shot the sheriff?"

Dean took this moment of all to be a smartass. "But you didn't shoot the deputy."

Haley slapped the back of his head while Sam just tossed him a nasty look.

"Five minutes ago i was fine and then..."

"Let me guess. Nasty black smoke jammed it self down your throat?"

"You were possessed." Haley said with no niceness in her voice.

"Possessed like...possessed?" He tried to make sense of it.

"That's what it feels like. Now you know." Sam gave him a cocky smile.

"I owe you the biggest I told you so ever." Dean looked down at him. He handed the gun back to Henricksen.

Henricksen got up. "Officer Amachi. Keys." The officer handed him the keys. He unlocked the handcuffs and shackles. All Haley could do was keep rubbing her hands over her wrists.

"All right, so how do we survive?" Henricksen asked.

"First we need supplies." Sam said as he walked out of the cell. Henricksen, the sheriff, and Nancy followed. Haley followed until she felt her body being pulled back. She found herself being turned around.

"De what are you doing?" Haley asked putting her hands on his shoulders trying not to hit his wound.

He simply shrugged and leaned down to kiss her. She tried to kiss his pain away but she knew that wouldn't work. So she gently massaged his lips with hers. He was the one to break first, and he desperately didn't want to.

"Let's get this over with so we can finish this later." He whispered in her ear.

She sighed and looked down. She saw the chains that were still on the floor. "Maybe we should take these for later." she bent down and picked up one of the handcuffs.

"I already have a pair of those ready for you." He said watching her swing them around on her finger.

"Trust me sweetheart, you'll be the one chained up first."

All Dean could do is look at her in lust as she slowly licked her lips and then bit down on her bottom one. She dropped the cuffs in his hands and walked away, making sure she swayed her hips.

"Woah, wait a minute. What just happen?" He called after her.

TTHTTHTTHTTHTTHTTHTTHTTH

Haley and Sam spray painted Devil's traps on the floor of all the doors and some windows. Haley finished up her side of the jail and headed back to the main office. She noticed Nancy bandaging Dean's shoulder up.

"Hey Nancy." Haley said walking over to the girl and behind her boyfriend. "How's the patient?"

"He'll be fine in a few days." The dark haired girl smiled.

"See, what did I tell you." Haley wrapped an arm down the other side of his chest.

"That you are God, I forgot." Dean said looking at blueprints in front of him of the jail.

"Damn straight." She kissed the side of his neck.

"Now go away cause I'm trying to work."

She rolled her eyes and smiled at Nancy, who laughed in return. Henricksen and Amachi came in carrying guns and regular ammo.

"Aww that's nice. But it's not gonna do much good." Dean said.

"We've got an arsenal here." Amachi said, not believing why.

"You don't poke a bear with a b-b gun. It's just gonna get him mad." Dean laughed.

"What are you gonna need?" Henricksen asked.

"Salt. Lots and lots of salt." Haley said leaning against a wall.

"Salt?" Amachi questioned.

"Is there an echo in here." Haley flipped her head over and put her hair in an elastic.

"There's road salt in the storage room." Nancy said taping the bandage.

"Perfect." Dean said. "Perfect, we need salt at every window and every door."

Henricksen, Amachi, and Haley went into the storage room, grabbing two bags each. As Haley came back into the office she noticed Dean grabbing his keys and the police keys.

"Hey where you going?" She asked him.

"Car for supplies." Dean said quickly.

"I'm coming with you."

The two ran out of the back door and over to the impound. Dean undid the lock on the gate as Haley looked out for any demons. They ran through the gate and over to the car. Making fast work Dean popped the trunk open and they started throwing everything they needed in the bag. As Haley put a pistol in the back of her jeans, for safe keeping, she noticed her hair starting to blow wildly from the wind that picked up. Dean noticed as well, closing the trunk some to see what it was about. The light across from them started to sputter in and out. They immediately started to rush and grab everything they could, knowing their time was getting cut short. The sound of electricity made them turn around to find the biggest pack of black smoke they have ever seen coming right towards them.

"Shit!" Dean yelled grabbing the bag. Haley threw the trunk closed and they both ran at top speed towards the jail. Her and Dean made it through the door fast enough.

"They're coming!" Dean yelled down the hallways so the other four had knowledge of this.

"Hurry up guys!" Haley yelled as they ran back to the main office.

All six of them stood in the office as the lights from outside started to vanish from the smoke consuming the building. The foundation started shaking. Then just like that the light was shining back through and the building was standing still.

"Everybody ok?" Sam asked.

"Define ok." Henricksen said.

Dean shuffled through the bag and took out a pouch. "Ok, everybody has to put these on." He passed out necklaces with charms on them. "They will keep you from being possessed."

"What about you, Sam, and Haley?" Nancy asked.

The three of them pulled down there shirts alittle to show a tattoo they all got about two weeks ago. It was on the heart and it was a devil's trap star with flames around it.

"How long you have those?" Henricksen asked.

"Not long enough." Sam comment

TTHTTHTTHTTHTTHTTHTTHTTH

"This is unbelievable." Haley rolled her eyes and closed her phone. She had zero service, and that was just pissing her off even more. Right now she could really use a talk with Lucas. She usually called him up if she need to calm down. She hasn't talked to her best friend for two weeks. She heard Dean talking to him two nights ago which gave her knowledge that he was fine.

She sat in one of the hard office chairs with her feet propped up on the desk in front of her. Some hardened mud that was caked on her boots chipped off and fell onto the desk. She didn't care though. All she wanted was this to be over and to go sleep in a comfy bed. She tilted her head backwards to the sound of someone coming in the room. She smiled at Sam and watched as he took a seat on the desk next to her.

"How you doing Sammy?" She asked him, patting his knee.

"Fine..I guess." He paused for a second then looked at her dead in the eye. "Are we gonna get out of here?"

She couldn't help but feel sad for him as she looked him in the eye. The question reminded her of when they were younger. The three were stuck in an old apartment, trying to figure out how to get out with out getting noticed by whatever they were hunting. He asked her the same question then. He was her little brother that she always tried to protect, just like Dean does.

So she answered the question almost like she did all those years ago. She answered the question with answer's that would make him happy, and smile alittle. "Yes we are. And we are gonna go home for a few days, and you are gonna make Peyton happy like you always do. And I am gonna get rid of your dumbass of a brother for some girl time. And we are gonna act like we did when we were kids." She took her feet of the desk and sat up, taking a hold of his hand. "I promise you this." She smiled at him.

He smiled and shook his head from her answer. "Thank you."

The sound of glass shattering brought them back to reality. The two ran over to the room where it happen to find Dean and Henricksen already walking in.

There Ruby was crouched down from her break through the window stuck in a Devil's Trap. Haley had to wonder on how she got in, cause they salted everywhere. As she looked to the windowsill she could see a clear break in the salt where it looked like it was pushed off the sill.

"How do we kill her?" Henricksen asked shotgun up and ready.

"We don't." Sam said lowering Henricksen's gun and walked over to her.

"She's a demon."

"She's here to help us."

"Are you kidding?" Amachi said by the door.

"You gonna let me out?" Ruby asked looking down at the spray paint.

Sam bent down and scraped away some of the paint with his knife.

"And they say chilvary's dead." She scratched her head trying to look innocent. "Anyone have a breath mine? Some guts slided in my mouth while I was killing my way in here." she walked out the door and into the office.

Haley raised her eyebrows to Sam and Dean and then followed her out along with the rest.

"How many are out there?" Dean asked Ruby.

"Thirty at least. That's so far." She sat down on the corner of a desk.

"Oh, good. Thirty. Thirty hit-men all gunning for us. Who sent them?

Ruby looked over at Sam. "You didn't tell Dean?" Sam stayed silent. "Wow, I'm surprised."

"Tell me what?" Dean looked over at Sam and then back at Ruby.

"There's a new up and comer. A real pie piper."

"Who is he?" Haley asked sitting on top of a desk, legs brought up to her chest.

"Not he, her. Her name is Lilith."

"Lilith?" Haley asked.

"And she really, really wants Sam's intestines on a stick. Guess she's using him as competition."

"You knew about this?" Dean asked Sam. "Well gee Sam is there anything else we should know."

Sam just stood there quiet, not looking at Dean or Haley

"How bout the three of you talk about this later. We'll need the colt."

The three just stayed silent. Ruby could tell that something was up.

"Where's the colt?"

"It got stolen." Sam finally spoke after all this time.

"I'm sorry I must have blood in my ear. I thought I just heard you say you were stupid enough to let the colt get grabbed out of your think, clumsy, idiotic hands." Ruby spat at him. "Fantastic." Ruby stood up. "This is just peachy."

"Ruby-" Sam started.

"Shut up." Ruby cut him off.

Haley and Dean looked at each other with the same none expression face.

"Fine. Since I don't see that there's any other option, there's one other way I can get you out of here alive."

"What's that?" Dean asked her.

"I know a spell. It will vaporize every demon in a one mile radius. Myself included." Ruby walked back over to them yelling the last party in Dean's face. She then turned to Sam. "So you let the colt out of your site and now I have to die. So next time be more careful. How's that for a dieing wish."

Dean stood up. "Ok, what do we need to do?"

"Aww, you can't do anything. This spell is very specific. It calls for a person of virtue."

"I've got virtue." Dean said, not understanding the word.

"You're not a virgin you idiot." Haley said answering for Ruby.

Dean looked around the room at all the people. "Nobody's a virgin." He yelled back.

Haley sighed and directed her eyes over to Nancy. Dean followed her gaze.

"No. No way." He said not believing it. "You're kidding me? Your-" He stopped himself.

"What? It's a choice, ok." Nancy said getting flustered.

"Wait so you never...Not even once? Not even...Wow."

Haley made a mental note to punch the hell out of him later.

"So this spell...what can I do?" Nancy asked Ruby.

"If you can hold still...While I cut your heart out of your chest." Ruby walked over to her.

"What!" Nancy stood up.

"Woah, what are you crazy." Dean also walked over.

"I'm offering a solution." Ruby said.

"You're offering to kill somebody."

"And what do you think is gonna happen to this girl when the demons get in?"

Haley stood up and stood slightly in front of Nancy to cover her.

"We're gonna protected her, that's what." Henricksen came into the conversation.

"Very noble."

"Excuse me." Nancy said getting no one's attention.

"Your all gonna die. Look this is the only way."

"Yeah, yeah there's no other way-"

"Would everybody please shut up!" Nancy yelled out, getting the attention of the three. "All the people out there, will it save them?"

"It'll blow the demons out of their bodies. So if their bodies are ok, yeah." Ruby said.

"I'll do it." Nancy said after a pause.

"No, No." Dean said.

"Hell no!" Henricksen yelled.

"All of my friends are out there." Nancy said.

"We don't sacrifice people. We do that we're no better than them." Henricksen said sounding smart.

"We don't have a choice." Ruby said.

"Yeah well your choice is not a choice." Haley said.

Ruby turned to Sam. "Sam you know I'm right."

Dean's eyebrows lifted over to Sam. "Sam." they stood there waiting for a response.

"What the hell is going on. Sam tell her." Haley yelled at him.

"It's my decision." Nancy said when Sam still didn't speak.

"Damn Straight cherry pie." Ruby smirked.

"Stop!" Dean yelled. "Nobody kill any virgins! Sam I need to talk to you." Dean walked over to Sam, grabbing Haley's arm along the way. The three walked down a hallway. They stopped when they were far enough away. "Please tell me you're not actually considering this. We're talking about holding down a girl and cutting out her heart." Dean whispered.

"And we're also talking about thirty people out there Dean. Innocent people, who are all gonna die along with everyone in here." Sam finally spoke.

"That doesn't mean that we throw away the rule book and stop acting like humans. I'm not gonna let that demon kill some nice, young, innocent girl...who hasn't even been laid. I mean look if that's how you win wars then I don't wanna win."

"Then what?" Sam threw his hands up. "What do we do Dean?"

"I've got a plan. I'm not saying it's a good one and I'm not even saying it will work, but it sure as hell beats killing a virgin."

"Ok so what's the plan?"

"Let me guess." Haley said leaning on the wall opposite to them. "Open the doors, let all the possessed psycho paths in and fight?"

Dean smirked. "Exactly."

TTHTTHTTHTTHTTHTTHTTHTTH

Sam walked back into the office where Haley, Ruby and Dean were.

"Get the equipment to work?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"So...?" Haley asked.

"So this is insane."

"You win understatement of the year." Ruby said.

"Look I get it, you thi-"Dean started.

"I don't think, I know." Ruby retaliated. "It's not gonna work." Ruby stood up. "So long guys."

"So you're just gonna leave?" Sam said.

"Hey, I was gonna kill myself to help you win. I'm not gonna stand here and watch you loose." She looked at Sam. "And I'm disappointed . I tried...I really did. But clearly I bid on the wrong horse. Do you mind letting me out?"

TTHTTHTTHTTHTTHTTHTTHTTH

"Ok, here's the deal." Dean said. "Nancy and Amachi you guys go on the roof. When you see that all the demons are in close the doors and salt. Got it?"

The two nodded their heads.

"Ok, you guys go now, and stomp on the roof when you're ready." Haley told them watching them stand up and leave. "And then there was four."

"You guys got what we do?" Dean asked.

"Open the doors and let them in." Henricksen said loading his gun.

Sam nodded as the ceiling above them gave a loud bang. "Ok, you guys ready?" Sam asked.

"Lets do this shit." Haley smirked and took out the gun that was in her jeans.

The four went to different doors of the jail. Haley opened up her two doors. She grabbed her knife and scraped the spray paint to open the devil's trap. She pushed some salt away so that the demons could enter. She stepped back and waited, gun raised ready to shoot.

A man came running through the door in record speed, but Haley was faster and shot him in the chest, sending him down as another came in. More and more filtered through the door as she shot as many as she could. She kicked another man that was running by. He stopped and went after her. He was to close for her to shoot as he grabbed a hold of her arms. He threw her back against the wall behind her. She felt her head connect with the wall but it didn't faze her. He grabbed her around the throat and started choking her.

She fumbled around her jacket to find her container of holy water. Her fingertips came in contact with the sliver flask. She tried to take a breath as she unscrewed the top. She sprayed the water at the demon and he quivered into the other wall opposite her. She quickly picked up her gun and started shooting again. With each shot she back up further and further into the hallway. On the last shot her back connected with another person. Turning her head slightly she saw the familiar blue jacket, and went right back to shooting. With Dean right behind her a surge of energy ran through her body to keep up with the fight.

Sometime during a fight with a chick that just wouldn't back down, she lost him. That didn't matter at the moment as the girl came right back at her. Haley twirled the gun around and smashed the end of it into the girls head knocking her to the ground finally. She kept fighting until she made it into the main office. The three of them, Hendricksen nowhere to be seen, stood back to back in a circle with demon's around them. The kept spraying holy water to keep them back.

One of the girls came out of the circle and started walking right towards Sam. She put her hand up and all of the sudden Sam, Dean, and Haley were thrown back against the brick wall of the office. Each of their guns and flasks dropped to the ground, nothing to protect them. They each tried to get away from the wall, but the power was to great that was holding them back.

"Hendricksen, now!" Dean yelled moving his head back and forth from the force.

The only thing that could be heard throughout the jail was the sound of Sam's voice. It was an exorcism. It was coming through the over-com from a tape he had recorded earlier. Every demon around them were screaming and holding their heads. Some were trying to pound the doors down, while others were just trying to stay standing. The demons were releasing themselves from their body holder. The thick black cloud that was earlier outside was now right above their heads. The cloud burned to a quick fire as the recording finished and evaporated.

The three of them fell to the ground panting and in pain. The two guys stood up as Haley just stayed on the floor. Henricksen walked out into the office looking as beat up as the rest of them. Over head the lights finally came back on, and they could see all the people lying everywhere.

"Hales you ok?" Dean asked her hold his shoulder again.

Haley blew a piece of hair that had fallen out of her tie. "I'm gonna kill that bitch."

TTHTTHTTHTTHTTHTTHTTHTTH

They all stood around the office as people made their way out. Cleaning up was gonna be a pain.

"I better call Lynn, I have a story I won't be telling him." Henricksen said.

"So what are you gonna tell him?" Sam asked putting a gun down on the desk.

"The least ridiculous lie I can come up with in the next five minutes." He smirked.

Haley smiled and leaned against the desk with her hands flat on the wood.

"Good luck with that." Dean said. "Not to pressure you or anything but what are you gonna do with us?"

"I'm gonna kill you."

The three of them stood up straight, pain and tiredness forgotten.

"Sam and Dean Winchester and Haley James were in the chopper when it caught on fire. Nothing's left." Henricksen said sternly playing it off well. "Can't even identify with dental records...Rest in peace guys."

The three looked at him sincerly. Sam was the first one to shake his hand with Dean following not long after. Haley shook his hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Now get out of here." Henricksen smirked again.

"Yeah." Sam said. He grabbed the bag of weapons as Dean grabbed a hold of Haley's waist and they walked out.

TTHTTHTTHTTHTTHTTHTTHTTH

"I've never been so thankful for a shower before." Haley grinned coming out of the bathroom with steam following her. She scrunch her hair up with the towel in her hand to dry it.

"You said that exact same thing two weeks ago." Sam said laying down on his bed.

"You're ruining my enjoyment Sam." Haley plopped herself on her and Dean's bed, as she continued to dry her hair.

"It is true babe." Dean said putting on his shirt after wrapping his shoulder.

A loud knock came from the door. Dean walked over and answered it. Ruby came walking in with a vengeance.

"Turn on the news." She said coldly to Sam.

Sam did so and there on the tv stood a news lady with the jail burned to the ground in the background. It said that it was a gas leak, and it killed everyone inside. Nancy, Amachi, and Henricksen were dead. Ruby turned it off when it was over. The three just sat there quietly as Ruby stood over them with fire in her eyes.

"It must have happen right after we left." Sam spoke.

"Considering the size of the blast," Ruby threw each of them a small black bag, "Smart money's on Lilith."

"What's in these?" Dean asked bag in hand.

"Something that will protect you. Throw Lilith off your trial...for the time being at least."

"Thanks." Sam said trying to get back on her good side.

"Don't thank me." It obviously didn't work. "Lilith killed everyone. She slaughtered your precious little virgin along with a half a dozen other people. So after your big speech about humanity and war, it turns out your plan was the one with the body count!" She crossed her arms. "Do you know how to fight a battle? You strike fast and you don't leave any survivors so no one can go running to tell the boss. So next time...we go with my plan." She spat out and walked out the door.

Haley just sat there staring down at her hands. All she could see was red. Red from all the blood that was spilled. Everything was red.

* * *

It's finally done. This took forever!

Review!


End file.
